Zeenat
Zeenat is an Animalian politician and former soldier currently serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. Name She was named after the wife of former Afghan president Hamid Karzai Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Kuchi and though Zeenat is Afghan she dresses like she is Pakistani. In her soldier days she wears a traditional Islamic dress and headdress as well as Islamic robes and a white sirwal. In her government time she keeps her robes and headdress and sirwal but instead wears knee highs and black character shoes. Personality Zeenat is shown to be very defensive towards the other Asian dogs particularly towards the other Afghan dogs, Babrak, Hafizullah and Burhanuddin which puts a great deal of strain on her relations with the Vixens of the Junta who accuse them of misogyny or rather many of them accuse the three male Afghan dogs of misogyny. As a result of the fact she is very organized at times Zeenat is considered the leader of the female Asian dogs whilst Semiramis is the main leader of the female European dogs however Charlie leads the A.P.F in general. Whilst she considers herself as the leader of the female Asian dogs she believes that the male Asian dogs have many leaders one of them being the Iranian dog Ruhollah. As well as being very skilled at organization she is also fiercely strong willed and very feisty, just as Katie is frustrated with Charlie Zeenat often has a short temper and very easily frustrated but is also rather understanding and assuring, just as Semiramis is close to Ramiz she is also shown to be very close to Hafizullah often enjoying his ghost stories which also happen to scare mainly young Junta children as well as the Junta babies. At one point he turns off all the lights as he tells his story at one point shouting which startles many older and younger children but frightens Josefina who starts crying. At another point Babrak jumps out like a poltergeist and frightens virtually everyone especially Santiago who also starts crying, the babies also have nightmares for about the rest of their time in Argentina. Seeing as she is fantasical being into mythology and legend it is no surprise that Zeenat does enjoy Hafizullah's ghost stories which mainly originate from Scotland however not only is she into the 1970s-1980s, the 19th century to the 1960s and the Middle East but also the Middle Ages up to the 1600s which may have something to do with Hafizullah's ghost stories and history he gives or maybe the way he presents it. But despite her temper Zeenat is good with young Junta children and the Junta babies but much to their dismay she does not let them play with her tail nor does she play with them, at one point Santiago tries to play with her tail but misses, falls over and starts crying. Much like his parents Zeenat also enjoys watching him and his sister get startled, scared and hurt themselves. In her government time Zeenat has no change. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Heroes